


"Fuck... I feel like I just got hit by a car"

by sithgem



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crying, Forehead Kisses, Hospitals, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, connor is so fucking happy to be with evan and it's great, evan loves his bf and connor loves him and everything is Fine and Dandy, less sad than what the tags imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithgem/pseuds/sithgem
Summary: Based on the prompt from this post http://ultimate-supreme-leader.tumblr.com/post/159823307355/390-prompts with the same name. Also this is really gay





	"Fuck... I feel like I just got hit by a car"

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i haven't written anything in months. holy fuck. here's the link to where i posted this on tumblr http://ultimate-supreme-leader.tumblr.com/post/159826333555/48-and-tree-bros
> 
> im so fucking in love with deh and i love All of my beautiful children and i just wanna lie down and wallow in how fucking gay i am enjoy this

It had not been the first time that Connor had found himself in the hospital since he graduated. First time it was for a minor concussion he got after smashing his head into a brick wall when he wasn’t paying attention to where he was running. Second was after a relapse which landed him in a psyche ward for a week. And this time… Well, when he woke up, Connor didn’t exactly remember why he was in the hospital. All he remembered was walking out from his car after a drive with Evan to watch the sunset on the side of the road and here he was.

His vision was still too blurry to make out the finer details, but above him, Connor saw two figures, leaning over and watching him, blocking out the white overhead light. Connor blinked a few times and tried to focus on the people hovering over him. Then, he heard the unmistakable, musical sound of Evan Hansen saying his name.

Connor was frozen for a few seconds as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, crying and laughing. Behind him stood none other than his dearest sister, looking somewhere between punching him and hugging him herself. Evan pulled back just enough to look at Connor, beaming and weeping. Connor couldn’t help but smile, just a little bit.

“Are you okay?!” Evan cried. Connor chuckled a little, pulling Evan back in for a hug.

“I think,” he said, voice a little raspy. “What happened back there?”

Before Evan could reply, Connor tried to sit up on the bed. Immediately, his entire upper body was wracked with indescribable pain. He hissed, groaning as he felt around his ribs. It was then he noticed that his right arm was in a sling hanging from the ceiling.

“Fuck… I feel like I just got hit by a car,” Connor winced.

“Maybe because you got hit by a truck when you went on your joy ride with Evan,” Zoe said, voice teetering on exasperation.

The memories came flooding back to Connor as she said that. He muttered a curse under his breath, leaning back against his pillows. Evan was beginning to compose himself a little bit, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

“I-I’m sorry,” he sniffed, voice shaky, and wiped his eyes. “I-I was the one who wanted to w-watch the sunset. It’s my fault.”

“No.” Connor put his free hand on Evan’s leg. “No, it’s not. You didn’t see it either. You didn’t know what’d happen, Evan. It’s alright.” Evan crossed his arms.

“Still,” he whispered. Connor sighed softly, taking Evan’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“Don’t worry about it,” he breathed. “I’m good now. It’s gonna be okay.” Evan laughed a little, interlacing his fingers with Connor’s. He smirked.

“Can I get my hug, too?” Zoe asked. “Jeez, don’t even have time for your darling sister anymore. I see how it is.” Connor rolled his eyes and spread his arms out, giving Zoe enough room to get in on the hug. She grinned, holding him and giving him a gentle pat on the back.

As she pulled away, Zoe said, “Mom and dad are out in the waiting room. Nurse says they only allow two visitors per patient at a time. It’s pretty dumb. I don’t know why they even have that rule.”

Connor blinked.

“They’re here?” He asked.

“Yep.” Zoe took a seat at the foot of his bed. “Mostly cause Evan and I begged them to. But they thought you needed the support, too.”

“Yeah, but,” Connor paused, “they never showed up the last two times.” Zoe shrugged.

“Been a while since you stopped by the house,” she said. “They miss you a lot, you know.”

Connor said nothing for a minute. Then, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

“I doubt it,” he whispered. “… Thanks for bringing them, though.”

“Hey, least we could do for the only man in my life that makes me laugh. Even if it’s only after I watch him get kicked in the nuts,” Zoe smirked. “And stop being so emo for once.”

“Look who’s talking!” Connor smiled. Pain pulsed through his body as he raised his voice. He grunted, relaxing his shoulders and laying back down. As he did, he could hear Zoe mutter something along the lines of, “holy shit, I’m turning into mom.”

“You okay?” Evan asked, leaning back over him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Connor sighed. “How long’re they keeping me here?”

“The nurse said at least another month for your arm to heal,” Evan explained. “You broke it pretty bad. But other than that, there’s no serious injuries! So. That might be a bright side. Maybe. I dunno.”

Connor sighed and ran his thumb over Evan’s palm. He hummed, tracing his fingers along the creases, making tiny patterns in them. He looked up to the sling holding up his arm and snickered.

“I guess this is karma getting back at me for making fun of how you broke your arm back in high school, huh?” He blinked slowly, still a little drowsy. Evan looked up and chuckled.

“Want me to sign the cast when we get out of here?”

Connor took a moment to look at Evan as he waited for an answer. He’d known Evan was beautiful ever since he met him. Just how dorky and anxious he was. In a way, he was a kind of endearingly strange when they first met. All awkward apologies and embarrassing laughs and just general Evan Hansen-ness. But Connor learned he really was sweet after a little while. He had a big heart. He was the only person Connor actually felt that he could trust with his shit problems. He helped pull him out of the gutter back in high school. Evan gave him a reason to live again… God… How the hell was he this lucky?

“Yeah,” Connor smiled back. “Yeah, you can.”

“Jesus fucking - get a room, you dorks!” Zoe, who remained all but forgotten at Connor’s bedside, stood up and grunted. “At least go be in love and gay and shit when I’m not here! Jesus!”

Connor and Evan chuckled.

“Don’t laugh at me, you ass!” Zoe feigned a glare, fighting back her own laughter. “You get hit by a truck and the first thing you do when you wake up is go around and be all romantic and junk. This is outrageous.”

“Too bad. You’re stuck with us being really fucking gay all the time. Forever~.” Connor moved his good hand in a waving motion above his head as he said “forever.” Zoe rolled her eyes.

“I’m going out to get mom and dad.” She moved to the open doorway that led from the room to the rest of the hospital. “Evan’s gotta come with me.”

“Oh no.” Evan put a hand over his chest. “And here I thought I could get a moment alone to be gay.”

“Yeah, well tough shit. Only two visitors, remember?” Zoe smiled.

Evan shrugged and stood up. He looked back at Connor and leaned down, kissing his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” Connor grinned, running a hand through Evan’s hair.

“Love you too, baby,” he whispered back.

Evan leaned back and gave Connor one last wave goodbye before leaving with Zoe. Connor was still grinning like an idiot when his parents came in. All he could think of was just how fucking lucky he was. He’d found a goddamn angel on earth, and he was dating him. He still felt like he got leveled, physically, but that was alright. He was gonna be okay. They were both gonna be okay.


End file.
